everybodyeditsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hook Jump
One of the most popular puzzle type is the Hook Jump, which comes in many variations; all based on the central concept of the player jumping up to a block directly above the block the player is on. Typically the higher block is two spaces above the lower one, although three spaces is possible with the aid of dots or gravity arrows, and one space is also possible but extremely difficult (see MFL Special). Even though most hook jumps use the standard downward gravity, they can be implemented in any direction and are often more difficult when sideways due to the different keys that must be pressed. There are other variations aside from the following eight listed below. Some people call Hook Jumps E-Blocks, mainly because when it's on a wall, it looks like an E or a backwards E. Closed-Ended Hook Jumps As shown in the far upper-left example in the image, the closed-ended hook jump forces the player to attempt it in only one direction, instead of having a choice. Many players are better at one direction over the other (typically left versus right for standard gravity) so this can either be to their benefit or detriment. Open-Ended Hook Jumps As shown in the second-from-upper-right example in the image, the player has a choice of attempting the hook jump from either the left or right with no advantage for each direction. There's no wall for assistance, so the player should choose the direction that he/she feels more comfortable with. Extended Hook Jumps As shown in the far upper-right example in the image, the extended hook jump is just like a standard hook jump, except with a larger gap between the two blocks; which means a dot or gravity arrow is necessary to make it possible. These jumps tend to be easier since the dot or arrow helps increase the margin for error. Precision Hook Jumps As shown in the far lower-left example in the image, the precision hook jump is like a standard hook jump with the additional challenge of precisely jumping into the narrow one block gap to make it to the upper block. These are very difficult and poor level designs will place these at the top of a series of hook jumps, meaning failure could cause the player to fall down and repeat all of the previous hook jumps, which could lead to ragequitting. Gravity Rail Hook Jumps As shown in the second-from-lower-left example in the image, a gravity rail hook jump has the additional challenge of a column of gravity arrows sitting next to the hook jump to penalize any player who jumps slightly too far away but they are very easy Dinomite123 tries includes them in many of his worlds. These are not as difficult as precision hook jumps since the gravity arrows have some leeway before they penalize the player, it is easy just hold space and the opposite direction of the arrow. Repelling Hook Jumps As shown in the second-from-lower-right example in the image, a repelling hook jump is a standard hook jump with outward facing gravity arrows on the sides of the upper block that repels the player away from the platform. This significantly increases the difficulty of the jump since the player must now jump up into the gravity arrow in the correct manner to not be pushed away and still land on the upper block. Edge Hook Jumps As shown in the far lower-right example in the image, an edge hook jump is one where gravity arrows (or dots) force the player to only use the very edge of the blocks to start and end the hook jump. This additional challenge requires a light touch for the player to successfully complete the hook jump and tend to be very difficult, although these are easier if they are combined with the wall assisted variation. Despite its difficulty, when arrows are on the blocks of the hook jump, it can easily be passed by holding space and right open-ended or not. One-block Hook Jumps One-block Hook Jumps are extremely hard and therefore not featured in many popular levels. A lot of skill is needed to do it as it is an extremely high precision level type. It is theorized that the jumping area is only a few pixels wide. Inverted Hook Jumps Yet another variation of Hook Jumps, these are just simply the original Hook Jumps, but with special gravity. Category:Puzzle Types